Last Two Standing
by Derrian
Summary: Trowa, Heero, and Wufei are on a mission of foreign importance that quickly takes a 180 degree turn. An unexpected discovery leads them on the trail of an organization stealing humans and engineering them in inhuman experiments. But when they think all have been killed, they find two remain.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Last Two Standing  
**Chapter: **1  
**Story Notes: **This is 'technically' version two of this story. It was in great need of some substance to it. I have been doing a bunch of research this time around BUT there will still be some made up factors here. This is a fiction story after all.

**Chapter Notes:** For those of you who remember the original. This starting is completely new :)

* * *

Every newsstand in the city displayed the same line on the front page of the newspaper. Big bold letters reading, "Foreign Representative Dies on Sank soil." The black stood starkly against the low quality paper it was printed on and the sheer volume making it almost overwhelming. That day's head story was printed in a rush at 4 a.m. that very morning. Taking up the majority of the front page and continuing another six long columns after you went to the next. 'Was it natural or intentional?' 'No signs of foul play found.' 'Healthy at the age of 55.' Between all the lines of accusations, any one could read into the consequences that were surely to follow.

Prime Minister Bascho had traveled to the Sank Kingdom in hopes of negotiating an agreement. Several smaller countries were at war over a section of land and the resources that it would gave to the victors. Every one of them was over crowded and the resource rations were spread far too thin. Not to mention the vast amount of profit to be made in the trade market of precious raw materials that only existed in that area.

Such matters would normally go by the Central International Government without a second glance. Besides from a minimal amount of cargo air traffic that carried raw goods, all counties on the planet remain independent of each other. But the undeniable fact that the feud was spreading outside of these few areas of land made the issue higher priority.

Contacts with the majority of the battling counties had never been strong or peaceful. Several had marked the Sank Kingdom as being greedy with the large amount of land they lived on. Threats of hostile nature were already being sent to the green kingdom. Any breach in the safety level Sank kept was basically a risk that couldn't be taken. Not after several successful terrorist attacks to key points across the land.

The largest waring country also made contact with the CIG, wanting to find a solution that would keep the violence from harming more. Sank would lend their own man power and resources if all nuclear and mecha weapons were handed over as a trade. That was the reason for Bascho's trip. Several waves of trained military had already been deployed to help and keep outbreaks to a minimal. This was to be the signing of the partnership between them.

Shaking his head just a fraction of the inch, Heero neatly refolded and deposited the newspaper, he had bought just a few minutes before, into a trash can located at the end of the block. Nothing good could ever come out of any representative losing his or her life while visiting foreign lands. Even with no evidence, there was little to go along with the assumption of a death by natural causes in this case. Bascho was in outstanding condition for a man of his age. No history of family heart problems. And was known to walk five miles every other day with his twin sons. Men like that just didn't keel over in their sleep.

Tapping his booted foot impatiently, the Japanese man peered at the flashing 'Don't Walk' sign from under wild brown bangs. He wasn't in danger of being late for work, in fact he was never less then ten minutes early each and every day, but with news like this, he could only imagine the chaos he was about to find himself in.

Patting the left breast pocket of his light spring coat he was reassured by the solid form of a long rectangular object present. Confirming in the back of his mind that 'yes' he had grabbed his I.D. drive off the dresser this morning. Without it he could never get past the front entrance to the Station 14 building on the corner of 157th and Grand.

One man dressed in the blue uniform of a city officer was there to greet anyone who happened in. This day was no exception. With one hand Heero pushed opened the first black tinted door, the other was already holding out the metallic jump drive looking card that contain his serial and badge number. This the waiting guard plugged into a small hand held device, deep blue eyes moving slowly side to side, verifying the information that scrolled over the screen.

Heero was quite sure the older man recognized and knew, by first, middle, and last name, who he was. He had been working at this particular station for well over a year now. And that same blond guard had been standing at the door from the very first day he was led through by a superior. And even that superior had been required to present a valid I.D. before being allowed to continue through.

Scrutinizing eyes looked up from the light of the screen directly into Heero's own dark blue spheres, peering almost beyond the point of comfort. Short lashes flashed together for a second before the man nodded and handed the card back. He then entered in the code to unlock the thick metal second door to his left and pushed it open, one hand on the handle, the other tense at his side.

Once inside Heero made the short trek down a plain white hallway to the next point of security. This time two personnel dressed in black, almost business like suits waited to greet him. One was male the other female, both watching from behind dark lens glasses. A simple person off the streets would surely suspect the FBI from Hollywood movies, but if they concluded on that, then they probably would not have made it passed the first door.

Between them was a single door elevator, reinforced both inside and out. No arrows pointing up or down were present; instead a retinal scan was the key to entry and usage.

Neither one of the officers moved as he leaned over to allow the wall machine to do its job. A laser thin green light scanned over his iris, matching unique areas of recognition both there and in his pupil to data that was already in the system. A government issued image appeared on the screen next to the scanner displaying his full name: Heero Odin Yuy, age: 26, rank: Specialized Agent, and Security access level: Full. A moment more and the metal door slide soundlessly open and he was able to take the elevator to the underground level C. It was not the floor he would normally occupy, but with a bit of deductive reasoning he decided to make it his first stop.

The room that the door reopened to was in an order of complete chaos. Far too many people to comfortably fit inside were running back and forth exchanging maps, papers, print outs. Almost every inch on useable level space was covered with reports of every variety. There was shouting and orders being directed, both from person to person and across the large room. On the far wall three large screens displayed the current news, each playing a different channel, but all were giving their own report on the late breaking news.

Groups of people were crowded around flat panel monitors setup on long desks. Each flashing through other sources of incoming and outgoing feedback.

One of the closest computers to the elevator was where a thankful call was directed to him, "Heero! Thank god you're here. I would have called you in sooner but I haven't the time for even a minute away from this." A lady with her dark hair twisted up and into a bun gestured with both of her hands in a wide arching motion to each side.

He made a slow path through the thick current of sporadically moving bodies to the table she was standing next to. The computer's handler was a frequent partner of his on some of the toughest cases, a young agent by the name of Wufei Chang. His slanted eyes focused on investigation reports from four different divisions that tiled his screen. These also included autopsy reports from three high security level doctors. Heero gave the information presented a quick glance, digesting as much of it before turning to the lady who first regarded his arrival. Miss Une, the head of Preventers, and Director to station's Specialized Inner Planet Crime Division.

"It's all over the papers. I looked at one on the way over. But it was vague." He watched his superior's facial and body language as he spoke; noting the obvious signs of stress and indication of a long, sleepless night.

Une ran a hand upwards to push away locks of hair that had come free of their bindings then readjusting the wire frame glasses that sat lightly on her nose. "The media will have little 'useful' information on this subject, that is the most I can hope for at this point in the game." She took a pile of yellow sheets off the table and held them out for the other to take a look at. By her comment, the situation was far more involved then he first suspected.

There were four sheets total. Each one titled with a different name at the top, marked darker then the rest of the document. The bottom was a privacy discloser, signed by the station's own in house doctor Sally Poe.

Each was an autopsy report.

"Then…?"

"Yes." Une paused to take a slow, deep breath. "Of the four deaths that occurred last night only one was release to the public. There was 'far' more to this gathering then I was allowed to divulge to even my own team, Heero. Only the handful of men and women assigned to the case were allowed the specs behind it. And even that was only a small part of the big picture."

"Secrecy took priority to security."

They both glanced down to Wufei after he made the comment. Hitting the nail on the head after remaining silent through the entire exchange.

"And I specifically warned them that doing such was a mistake." Une sighed loudly before she was pulled aside by another officer holding a cell phone. The call, of course, was important.

Heero crouched into a lower stance, so he could look at the same level as the Chinese agent, who was typing stiffly and ignoring all else that was going on around them. "So, what do we know is fact in this so far?"

Nearly black eyes glanced in his direction for a split second before pointing to the screen. "Four died, each of seemly natural causes. They were found in their beds early this morning." Several pictures flashed over the computer. Three men and a woman, all were obviously not from Sank. From the shots taken before the bodies had been moved there were no signs of struggle. "Nothing was missing from the rooms, nothing looks to be destroyed."

"Do 'we' have somebody down there investigating?"

A small nod. "Yes, Trowa is checking into the surveillance of the rooms, along with the duct systems and external security."

"And is there any evidence to suggest an assassination?"

The typing stopped for a moment and the black haired officer backtracked in his mind the details. "None that would come from a normal case... "

"Meaning?"

"Sally noticed something unusual when studying the bodies. None of the other doctors reported the same, but there was evidence that an unusually high level of activity in the brain was present before each of them died. Not only that, but the time of death was estimated for each person was about 2:45 A.M. give or take about two minutes."

"That can't be coincidence."

"It 'could', but that would be very unlikely."

Heero looked closer at the documentation taken on the brain. Sally was the only one who even mentioned any detail on its activity. So either the test was extremely useless or perhaps it was just a level above what the others in the medical field could accomplish. He guess would be that the later was true, knowing the history of their doctor.

He asked that Wufei pull up the previous scans from the four representatives. Being the nature of their job he knew the records would be there and that they could gain access to each of them.

Seeing the two side by side bought a bit of unsuspected shock. "The areas of activity change." Heero commented monotone.

Wufei leaned forward in his chair to study one of the sets closer, the change was minimum but to a trained eye it was a tell tale warning. "Not only that . . . the percentage increased." He jabbed a finger to a small spot on the screen that in the first image was black, then the most recent was lit with yellows and oranges.

"Can that happen?"

The black tie of hair shook back and forth. "It's not supposed to. The percentage of activity remains the same after about the age of 12. All neuron connections have been established by that time and will remain that way at least through a person's sixties. After that they can only decrease, never increase."

Heero looked around to locate Miss Une, only to find her still in a heated conversation with whom ever was on the other line. She had wandered to the most isolated corner of the room at some point in during their searching.

A flash of color, out of the corner of his eye, drew his attention back to the screen. A small video window popped up over top of their work. Showing a single man about their age in an outdoor setting. Rain had long since soaked every inch of his navy uniform, and plastered long brown bangs over one eye. An extremely large white building was the distance background to the program window.

Wufei was already in the motions of fitting a headset with an attached microphone over his head and adjusting it to the right height. "Trowa. Anything to report?"

"Would I be calling otherwise?" The man drawled before the scenery moved in the video feed as he moved his communicator to show the ground in front of him. In the soft soil of the ditch next to what appeared to be a gravel road leading past the area, there were four footprints, slowly disappearing with the constant down pour. The impression was unusually bare footed. One set was side by side as it would be if someone were standing still, perhaps waiting. Then about nine inches in front and to the right was a single print. The last took up the distance of about two feet and appeared deeper set then the rest. More weigh had been put on that limb in that moment of time, either in taking a long fast stride or stepping up into something, like a tall vehicle.

But there were only four of the marks, none leading to the spot or away. More movement and again Trowa's head and shoulders came back into view. "This location is about a hundred feet north east of the main gate entrance. It is rather open around the road, trees maybe 30 feet behind me. I searched the rest of the area and found nothing else."

"Where is the PD crew?" Heero asked.

The wet officer yanked a thumb over his left shoulder. "Still searching through the tapes. I found nothing of use there either, but got copies anyway.

Wufei bobbed his black head. "Good enough, come on back, you'll be more use here."

"Roger that."

The window flickered to black and the Chinese Preventer clicked the 'x' to close it. He then proceeded to search the records in the database going back about three years prior. Images flashed over he flat panel screen. Reports, records, evidence.

"What are you looking for?" Heero finally questioned after several whole cases had been gone through. The files were from before he joined the force and very little was recognizable.

"There was a case I worked on for a brief time that also had footprints like that. Only in one area, leading nowhere, and bare foot." He opened another set of files and began rapidly scanning through them. Barely paying attention as the one beside him pulled up a vacant chair and finally sat down.

Three more sets of data were filed through before a familiar snap shot was at the top of the pile. "There . . ." Two sets of eyes focused on the screen. There were in fact several cases in that set that had happen with a six-month period where evidence like this had shown up. Wufei clicked over to the Preventer's official report, hoping to find a connection between what had happened then and the most recent events.

Instead the photocopy had a large red stamp over top of it stating 'Dismissed'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Last Two Standing  
**Chapter: **2  
**Story Notes: **This is 'technically' version two of this story. It was in great need of some substance to it. I have been doing a bunch of research this time around BUT there will still be some made up factors here. This is a fiction story after all.

**Chapter Notes:** I'm not big on needing to do research in order to write. BUT I'm hoping that it is making for a better story. Let me know! This is the last main chapter that adds depth, then we'll be coming to the part where the old story starts to intersect.

* * *

Three years prior, a strange string of thefts had occurred. Objects ranging from a simple letter written between two people all the way up to top secret equipment that was under development at a local division.

No patterns were every found in the location that these thefts took place in. No connecting factors seem to bring a constant from one break in to the next, age range, income level, job, social status. None.

The only evidence that something was amiss, beside from the stolen items, were the small set of bare footprints in an area of soft soil. It was the only link that the twelve random cases had to each other The master records for the world's population were cataloged with information of each and every individual alive and deceased for the prior fifty years. And footprints worked just as well has fingerprints. Both were kept on file along with numerous other methods of identifying anyone in the growing population.

Their main issue was that this particular set of prints, didn't exist in that master system. They were dealing with a ghost.

Une now had the commanding seat at the computer, carefully going over the old files and brushing the dust off her memories of what had happened in the past. Now noting the similarities they had to the findings Trowa had made. The said agent had joined them after obtaining a new set of clothes and a warm towel from the washroom. He brought with him the report of his observations, pictures from the scene, and a mold of the prints for analysis.

"This case had been dropped after several months of research, far too many man hours, and a good chunk of money was thrown into it and no end was ever found." The head of the department explained, adjusting her glassed on her nose. "Once the thefts ceased we had no reason to continue trying to connect or solve them. The few sensitive items stolen were later deemed expendable." She rotated slightly in her chair to face the three youngest of her force. But also the most valuable resources she had on cases such as these.

"I can have it reopened if you think there might be a lead here, but frankly I'm not sure how much help it will be. Those small crimes were petty compared to what has happened in recent events. Even if our target has returned and decided to try a new line of work, what benefit would possibly come to someone who gets pleasure by stealing love letters from a local family. Not to mention that two of the four killed here hadn't even been in an official role at that time." She shook her dark head a bit befuddled.

"At this point, it is really the only lead we've got Miss Une." Trowa stated the obvious. The majority of the specialist team had been up 24 hours looking for anything that could possibly give them a hand hold on this new case.

She pressed her fingertips roughly to her forehead, trying to ease away a plaguing headache. "You are correct. I'm just playing the role of the devil's advocate." She rose from the chair to give access to the computer back to whom ever wanted to use it. "I will search through my personal files also, perhaps I have noted some useful information that is not in the system." Une let her eyes regard each in turn. "As usual I don't expect you to work with any you do not deem fit, but I do expect a report every other day from at least one of you on any findings or ideas that may have come up." Three heads nodded, it was the same conditions they were given each time they were assigned to a case. They had long ago proved their uncanny ability to crack impossible cases, and they knew which limitations could be bent, and those that could be broken without reflecting poorly on the rest of the station. It was a level of trust their chief saved only for them.

"Good." She finally finished, making her way to the elevator for some much needed sleep. The brain's ability to function properly, at some point, relied on at least some sleep. This particular point, she reminded the young men of, before the door to the elevator finished closing. Taking her to the ground level.

A manila envelope, sealed by a deep blue emblem was delivered into Trowa's hands as the three detectives found their way out of the elevator three hours later. It was carefully set in the black briefcase he gripped tightly as they left the second level of secured entrance.

After almost a day and a half of digging through the main computer network that was under Preventer control, they had gather all they could possibly find on the current case before it was officially announced and the one from the past one. The dictating council for each outer kingdom representative was to be notified of the recent outcome that evening. But the investigation would most certainly be on going until it was solved.

One car was taken. The back seat carefully filled with both hardware and documentation. Heero climbed into the driver's seat and pointed out a small hidden compartment just below the glove compartment to the tall American who took the seat beside him. Two 45-caliber Glocks and an extra clip were pulled out and checked below the level of the window.

With the sensitivity of the cargo they were carrying, no chances could be taken that someone knew 'what' they were and got curious on the items that they might be transporting to a different location. Including the press. A barrel in the nose made for a great tactic to scare off any nosy reporters who knew more information then they should already.

The Japanese Preventer drove the unmarked vehicle through several back routes that eventually led them to the outskirts of the capital city in Sank. The greener side of emerging nature was a welcome sight to any over worked individual. Their destination was one of the many Preventer owned buildings that double as living quarters for any who might find a need for it. Typically older, plain looking buildings, out of sight of any major roads. Each location would have been gutted and rebuilt shortly after purchase, while leaving the outside completely boring.

No one passing nearby would ever think that technology available to only the highest divisions of the C.I.G. ran right underneath their feet. Level four security that was associated with the safe houses meant that only a bomb shelter had not been fitted into the inner redesign. Anything larger then a mouse could be brought up on scanners both inside and out for about a half-mile radius.

The particular safe house they were driving to was one they often used if they were working in the area. It contained a few extra modifications that they personally over saw, mainly networking and security for any data transfer in and out of their workstations. It was also about a quarter of a mile off the main highway, tucked in a large grove of trees then kept the lights practically invisible even in the dead of night.

They made quick work of inspecting the perimeter, setting up their equipment, and checking over the security system. There were steps that none of the three liked to slack on. Security was probably the highest on their list. Once satisfied, they took a seat around the table where the sealed envelope sat. Ready to go over its contents. The mark stamped on the front was standard Preventer issued. Once opened Lady Une's unique signature topped the cover letter.

Carefully sifting each piece of paper, the documents inside revealed much more then the scratched surface the three agents had been privy. There was no doubt that their fearless leader took a chance in releasing what she had. The level of silence Une had to adhere to was much more then they would even understand.

The Representative Bascho had started his journey out from the Middle East colony with more then just the inner continent quarrel on his mind. And he was followed by three others to meet with the Sank royals off the books. With them, came evidence that gave each of the three a deadening feeling in the pit of their stomach. Sank knew that the conflicts were getting bad. But obviously there was quite a bit more to the story.

Several shipments of black market weapons, technology and even uranium canisters had been documented crossing kingdom borders. Those borders were not tied to the country Bascho hailed from either. A laid out map indicated the older representative probably worried for the future of his people. Even with his kingdom being the current largest in the area of conflict. There was no mistake that his land had become surrounded by smaller countries arming to take the current war to the next level of intensity.

The other three traveling ambassadors appeared to have sided with Bascho in hopes of ending the arming of the smaller countries before their own kingdoms were overthrown, or worse, wiped off the map completely. When faced with a similar situation, it was easy to see why the four had traveled to Sank for more then just a peace treaty and trading regulations talk. And also why the level of secrecy surrounding the whole matter was off the charts. It was a desperate cry for help.

"If news like this got to the masses, people would panic." Trowa gently set the papers he was going through on the table between them. Names, organizations, and full lists of what those shipments contained were laid out on that single table.

Wufei nodded his ebony head "Agreed, but that still only answers half of the question. Secret agenda aside, we have four dead foreign heads and I'm guessing coincidence has nothing to do with it at this point. But how does this killing relate back to a case that was almost considered minor three years ago?"

"Footprints."

The room fell silent in thought after Heero's final statement. The hard evidence of prints had led the investigation team no where three years ago. But this time around there was much more at stake. Trowa dug out thirteen different pieces of paper from their white stacks. Each one had a photo of footprints in the dirt, a photo of the mold taken that day, and the identification notes from examiner that had been entered into the system.

Even though it had been a rainy day, the newest mold easily showed enough points of similarities that there was no denying that they were from the same person who had committed several small crimes years back. The mysterious person was label "John Black" in the system and the fact that no information could be linked up to the identity of their ghost was disturbing. That system contained very detailed specs on the entire population.

"Mister Black has certainly moved up in his line of work." Trowa commented, the very end cut off by a long over due yawn. The quiet environment coupled by the long couple of days gave his body a chance to realize it was severely in need of some rest. Mind and body were yearning a soft bed.

Wufei stood and stretched. "At this point we are only running on caffeine. Lets get some rest and start fresh in the morning." No one disagreed. Well rested minds always saw things in a different light.

* * *

The large grandfather clock ticked loudly in comparison to the house's solitude. It was not the only thing still at work though.

"Heero?"

The Japanese man looked up from his spot on the carpeted floor, in between the coffee table and the couch, to the centralized door that led to the second floor where the bedrooms were located.

Wufei blinked sleep from his dark eyes, finding two things odd about the scene that he had stumbled upon when entering the main living area of the house. First, that his partner was actually sitting on the floor. As much as he understood the Asian traditions from his own upbringing, Heero rarely strayed outside of a very professional appearance. Second, was that the clock proudly displayed the time to be past two am, and it appeared as if the other had yet to find his bed for the evening.

He leaned up against the frame of the dark wooden door, crossing his tan arms casually over his chest. "You really should try to get a little sleep."

The other nodded a silent understanding, but still turned his eyes back to the lone piece of paper on the coffee table he sat next to, resuming the work he had been doing before being interrupted. A small notebook was balanced on top of a bent knee. Wufei moved farther into the room after several scribbles from Heero's pencil. Curious to what had captured the others attention so thoroughly.

It was easy to make out the photo copy of the love letter that had been stolen three years ago. The neat cursive that composed it was a rare thing in that day and age. From what they knew, the letter had been written by the head scientist of a division of research on water purification. From the contents of the written word, the married scientist was not writing those affections to his wife that the time. But an off the radar affair probably was not the reason why Heero had taken a late time interest in it.

Thinking back to the, now, almost memorized case files. The letter had been stolen from a well to due lady in the upper echelon of Sank society. A Baroness Mieena. The nature of the letter would have normally kept it out of the light of day, but when the lady notice signs that someone had been in her manor and messing with items in her own personal room. She had called the authorities in on the matter. Whether it was a maid or some unknown person. The hefty insurance on her valuables would only cover that which was recorded on an official police report.

But after several careful days of investigating nothing of value was found to be missing from her home. It was only at the requested presence with the smaller elite force, which contained Wufei, that the Baroness revealed that there was yet 'another' safe that she had neglected to tell the police about. Here, behind a still locked mini vault door, was where she noted the missing object. An envelope of simple beige, containing a forbidden letter from her secret lover.

It was the only unaccounted for item in the entire manor.

Of all the past files that comprised the old dismissed case, Wufei felt that this one was the one most out in left field. What threw him for a little more of a loop was that Mieena had a photo copy of that very letter in a safety deposit box with her bank. While relationships, were possibly, a little out of his experience considering his line of work. Wufei could not fathom why a simple letter would be showed such treasurement.

It was this very photocopy that Heero was now hunch over and, apparently, taking notes on.

Curiosity getting the upper hand, the Chinese officer took a seat on the couch, and leaned forward to peer over the other's shoulder. If Heero was bothered by the scrutiny, he did not show evidence of the fact. Instead continuing his focused on the letter on the table for a moment longer before writing down more numbers on his notebook. Several pages had been flipped over, whatever he was working on, he had been at it for a while now.

There was no denying that Heero was talented in many of the specific areas their specialized job required of them. Wufei would be the first to admit that he was surpassed in a few of those areas by their newest member. But the raw talent that had come with adding him to the team did nothing but increase their track record of solving uncrackable cases. In simple terms, he trusted his team member to best use his specific talents with little to no explanation. That is what made their team elite. Each knew the strengths and weakness of the other party members and they could adapt effortlessly to each situation, trusting the remaining to cover what was needed without communication.

"It's a Polybius checkerboard." Heero stated simply, after being observed for no less then ten minutes.

"What?!" Wufei snatched the notebook right out from under the pencil that had been writing on it just moments before. It was filled with nothing but numbers for five full pages. The Polybius checkerboard, or Polybius square, was a cipher invented by a Greek Scholar that it derived its name from. It was originally invented for fractionating plain text characters so that they could be represented by a smaller set of symbols. But more importantly was the fact that it was often used in history by captive military officers to pass messages back and forth in code, so not to alert their captors. The ability to communicate and not allow the enemy to know what your plans were was the deciding factor in many wars throughout the past.

He understood the cipher in simplistic terms. Looking at the digits of one through five written down in Heero's extremely precise hand writing it did not take the Chinese man long to realize that what Heero said was correct and not just coincidence.

But... the Polybius Square was a code of numbers, not letters.

Stunned, the black haired young man handed back the notebook to let his comrade continue decoding. "It's not just a simple love letter? But how did you figure this out? I understand the basics of the Polybius."

"Simple." Heero began, but the other didn't believe him for a moment. "This particular letter has concealed its use of the Polybius square by using cursive handwriting. The number of characters between each break, where the pen is removed, creates the numeric code. I've almost completed counting them out."

Grumbling under his breath about the lack of simplicity, Wufei's pony tail shook along with his head. It was a possible break through that they needed to get the trail warmed up from three years prior.

"I'm going back to bed." He announcement a bit louder then he probably needed to. "Make sure you get some rest as well, okay?" At the moment his brain was refusing to comprehend the level of ability that created that discovery for them. He would understand it better in the morning.

A quiet grunt behind him was the only acknowledgment Wufei was given.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Last Two Standing  
**Chapter: **3  
**Story Notes: **This is 'technically' version two of this story. It was in great need of some substance to it. I have been doing a bunch of research this time around BUT there will still be some made up factors here. This is a fiction story after all.

**Chapter Notes:** Finally back into the main storyline I had before! So lets get this party started!

* * *

Lady Une was a mess when they contacted her the following morning. Not only did the full details of the four deaths come to the public light during a special morning press conference. But the notes taken by cipher from the love letter that had been sitting in their evidence room for three whole years brought another, very deadly, angle to the recent events.

It was the first time Trowa had seen such a distraught look on his commanding officer's face. And it was one he was sure had been mirrored on his own face a few hours before. As he had read the finished product of Heero's long night over a fresh brewed pot of coffee.

It was not a letter between two people in an affair... It was a formula.

Not even Une knew about the division of military it originated from. But it appeared that there was more to the head scientist of the water purification research department,... 'much' more. And the letter they had was a piece of his research notes into chemical warfare. Fully coded and handed off to a middle man to be passed on to his higher ups in complete secret. It was a practice that the Central International Government had forbidden many years before their life time. War was ugly enough without the aid of chemical filled bombs that would melt your skin from you muscles but leave you breathing to be brought in for questioning.

Sally, their head doctor, had taken a quick look at the components in the formula, to see what effects the finished product might have on the human body. "Cathinone & Psilocybin both cause high serotonin spikes. Ketamine is used as an anesthesia. FLN is highly regulated and only used at the highest security Psychological wards. Some of these others..." She shook her head. "...even I'm not sure what they are or what they do."

Une could be seen through the vid phone, pinching the bridge of her nose, head lowered and eyes closed. "Sally, if you had to guess what a fully fledged out mixture would do to a human body, what would you say?"

The doctor took a few moments in silence to think. It was only after a slightly deeper breath then normal did she continue. "In simple terms... everything I can identify would cause an excess of serotonergic activity at central nervous system and peripheral serotonin receptors, while keeping the person asleep, happy, and unaware. Essentially serotonin toxicity on a much broader scale. There is no way a brain could process the extra serotonin, a person would undoubtedly die from this drug."

A murmured swear from their superior. "I want to have four representatives tested for excess serotonin, not matter how small the increase. Who knows what else such a drug might do to mask its more deadly effects, but I have an inkling we found the cause of death for our foreigners." She finally brought tired eyes up to look straight into the screen. "Boys... Good job."

"I'm sure you realize your next course of action in this case. Let me know if there is anything I can do to assist." She knew the information was only half the battle. They would be able to report new finding to each representative's home kingdom and it would buy them a little more time to bring the source of the terrorist act to light.

* * *

That day found the group split into two in order to cover more ground. Wufei was off to investigate the lab that the water treatment team used at the time the letter might have been written. The other two were set to track down the head scientist, whom coincidentally, had little record after the case was dismissed. They spent most of the day following one dead end to another. It seemed that the scientist had fallen off more then just the police's records.

Their last stop was to the current residence of the Baroness whom the letter was originally addressed to. They 'nicely' requested any information she might have on the situation. While a bit reluctant, the flash of a Preventer's special forces badge was a very powerful tool when faced with a possible military informant. The Preventer division might have been only a Sank centralized team. But their name was re-noun throughout the entire C.I.G. And the evidence of a decoded letter only served to drive the nail in the coffin. It was cooperation or be arrested and brought in for further questioning.

In the end Heero believed Mieena was still withholding information, but they had received enough. The scientist's name true name was Jacque Frances. Only she and his higher officers knew this. As it was their way of being sure that they were doing business with the correct person. As for the people paying her and Jacque. Mieena did not know. All exchanges were done in the middle of the night to fully concealed informants. The only identifiable piece that marked them as the correct organization was a small pin worn in the left sleeve cuff.

Mieena was able to draw them a picture from memory. It was a simple crescent moon set on its back in the direction of 'U'. On its widest part where three Greek letters. Delta Delta Delta. The Baroness had described the badge had been made of pure diamond of the blackest color.

Black diamonds and the commonly used scientific symbol for 'Change'. It was not a known symbol to any organization they knew of. Within the military or outside.

Heero shook his covered head, more mysterys.

The radio custom built into the front fairing of his motorcycle crackled once before a fuzzed voice relayed "Calling all patrols in the vicinity of Colfax and First… Warehouse district… ten eighty in progress on river front. Police are on scene and request immediate back up… Repeat… ten eighty in progress at Colfax and First immediate back up requested."

Heero reached up to the side of his full faced helmet, pressing in one of the two buttons located near his ear. "You catch that?" He asked into the visor, at the same time easily pulling his Yamaha R6 in front of a red truck and into the far left lane.

Again a crackle of static before the Trowa's reply from the second bike following his movements. "Roger. You think we should request approval first. The Preventers might want to stay out of this one and concentrate on the bigger issues at hand."

"Une will understand; we're too close to just ignore it."

"Fine. I'm bored anyway."

At the affirmative from his partner Heero hit the brakes at the very next intersection, planting his booted foot firmly on the paved ground before gunning the engine of his motorcycle enough to swing around the back end. Performing a perfect u-turn on a dime before shooting off in the direction the call came from. He only spared a quick glance behind to make sure Trowa was successfully following despite the commotion they just created on a busy crossing. A quick flip of his thumb and the secondary headlights flashed the traditional red and blue of the city police. He didn't really care to be associated with the police while on his unmarked vehicle but it cleared him an easy pathway to gun his bike into the speed it was meant for.

When they reached the large abandoned warehouse the first thought that crossed both Preventer's minds was that a bomb had gone off. A quarter of the huge structure was in ruins, scattered a hundred feet away. The remaining was being watered down by hose rigs and didn't look like it would stay up much longer.

Trowa took the lead when Heero observed a moment too long, spotting the only black car in a sea of blue patrol cars. He parked just behind it before removing his helmet and hanging it on the hand grips. "It's Wufei." He stated when his partner pulled up next to him. A quick glance at the plates told Heero this was true.

If the Chinese man was already on the scene then there was already more to a simple arson of an empty building. Wordlessly they both got off their bikes and made their way to the yellow tape that encircled every piece of evidence that might be found.

Wufei was easy to spot in his Preventer issued navy jacket, spouting out orders to the nearby team leads. His soot covered face mirrored surprise when he spotted the two of them coming his direction. In fact he was covered head to toe in the black substance, more so then any of the police that were on scene with him. Once the orders were given and the lead officers on their way to complete their duties the black haired took the final steps to the where they waited.

"You're limping." Heero stated the obvious.

Wufei cocked an eyebrow to his hair line. "Injuries can happen when a building decides to explode while you are in it. I thank you for your concern, Heero." He waved a hand to the destruction behind him. "This is the old site to the water treatment plant three years ago. It has since moved several times. About 20 minutes ago an unidentified explosion took out the north west corner of the building."

Trowa was more compassionate. "You were inside?! Are you okay?" He was only partially reassured by his partner's jerked nod. Wufei had the most medical expertise out of the three of them. He of all people would know when too much would become a liability in this line of work.

"I wasn't too far from an exit, the whole place is empty, apparently it has been abandoned since the treatment plant moved locations. There were a few crates, archaic computers, and a ton of dust." More sirens filled the air as the call for backup was answered by the more of the local agencies. With the Chinese Preventer being the first on the scene, it was not surprising that more black cars sporting the Preventer symbol joined in on the call.

Moving away from the destruction and down the west side of the building, the three took note of the structure's durability factor after such a blow to its side. The weakest area was definitely along the north end, none of the crews would be going near it until a bomb squad and excavation crew arrived for safety purposes. Wufei explained that buildings layout, along with any exits that it had. The largest being near the water edge where it allowed the river to flow into the building in one channel, then back out a second.

Knowing the risks and that they were the highest ranking officers currently in the area. They decided to leave the clean up to the local police and investigate a little further to possibly determine the cause for the explosion. Une could ream them out for it later, if she pleased.

Heero led the way to the farthest point from the damage, the door nearest to the water's edge. A few steps inside the building and one could tell the interior was exactly what Wufei described, abandoned. The long hallway they entered from linked out to several small side rooms, that were probably used as offices when the building was in use. Old computer equipment was left behind in each room. Most likely upgraded with the prospect of a new building.

They peered into each small room, the remains were the same as all the previous. An old wooden desk and outdated computer. Heero tapped a button on the worn keyboard, but like the others this computer was unresponsive. The monitor remained in a state of lonely black, showing no brain left working in the machine. Dim, flickering lights were the only sign that there was even power in this building.

"It's obviously been deserted for a very long time, just like Wufei said, but then what could have cause an explosion." Brushing almost annoyingly long bangs out of his green eyes, Trowa again thought that it was time for a haircut. But then he would lose that little bit of awe new recruits took towards him when shooting, technically, with one eye open.

Wufei's boot tapped the leg to the desk in that particular room, unsettling the old content on its surface. The old fashion mouse fell right off, hanging suspended by the cord that connected it to the unit. It spun in circles, one direction, slowed and stopped, then went the other direction for a while. How could people once be able to stand those things anyway? It limited you range of motion by a great factor, and half the time jerked sporadically when the tracking ball was dirty.

Several silent moments in thought allowed a faint but unmistakable sound to be hear through the faint sounds of the river outside. The familiarity caused the trio to immediately freeze. Heero raised a hand in a silent signal. They waited, holding their breath, to see if the sound would repeat itself. After a minute, it did.

"Gunshots?" Though muffled, it was a sound none of them would mis-identify. Heero nodded his head.

Trowa, closest to the door, pulled out his side arm and led they way out of that room His once easy stride turning into a sideways shuffle, back hugging the metal walls of the hallway. Something more then a simple 'ten eighty' was shaping up in front of them. He trusted his partners to follow the lead given without an exchange of words. There was no doubt the muffled sirens from the other end of the building would help mask their movement. But the evidence of police being near would probably also alert whomever was using the building when it was suppose to be an empty warehouse.

They were not ones to take any risks. They were also very good at what they did. And their movements subconsciously adjusted to the required situation.

Thickly soled boots had a tendency to clomp on the hard cement flooring. So steps evolved to land heel first and then slowly roll the rest of the way down to silence the contact they made. Ears worked to filter the natural sounds around them and ones that might pose a problem. Eyes had already done their part to adjust to the darkened surroundings of the warehouse. Lastly, taste buds took the taste of stale air and could distinguished between it and the sulfur lingering in the air from a recently fired weapon.

Trowa set his back flush against stainless steel wall and peered over his shoulder through the open doorway on his right. His weapon, a small but deadly Beretta Storm was held with both hands up to his cheek. One quick move and it would be a dead on aim. This was the last room in a hallway of about six. A quick scan surveyed from his covered location. Checking for any sign of anyone but themselves.

Empty. . . just like the others. Trowa left out the breath he had been holding then, with a wave of his hand, signaled his two companions forward. They kept to the walls paying close attention to the shadows.

They moved slowly, farther into the building's heart, checking every nook and cranny as they went. Only splitting up when the need required them to survey several points at once for safety. They eventually found themselves at the main room for the water channels. Two huge turbines sat in the very center, still moving with the power of the water that rushed through them. The noise in the room was almost deafening and the strategically placed skylights filtered in large blocks of light on to the flowing surface.

Using hand signals to convene his movement, Heero stepped in to take a closer at the area near the giant fan like wheels as the remaining two watched the surrounding area. He could smell smoke now and the air held a fogged state that made one want to blink their eyes until it cleared the slight haze away. A pair of ladders led from the high walk way their were currently on, down almost to the surface of the river water.

Squinting to clear up the long distance view. He saw trails of smoke slowly exiting out of the tunnel that brought the water deeper into the building. Probably to the main area that would use a series of filters to clean the liquid before pumping it back out into the main river.

"Heero!" Wufei hissed when the Japanese man nimbly hopped over the railing to the ladder, and began to make his way downward. Checking Trowa's position, the Chinese man moved to the railing himself and watched the other taking the rungs two at a time, all while keeping his gun pointed downwards. Being caught on the side on the wall would have been the worst position to be in.

The black haired agent gave a small sigh when their partner reached the surface of the level below theirs. Only to swear under his breath when Heero strolled from his sight under the ledge that held the turbines, into the area that the smoke was originating from.

"You go down here, I'll take the other side." Trowa's deep voice near his ear did not distract him from the line of sight he kept his eyes trained on.

By the time Wufei got to the bottom rung, Heero had come back to the main area, and as much as the Chinese wanted to scold him for not having backup. The serious look in dark blue eyes told him that the other had found something of value. No words were exchange, instead the Chinese man followed the other down a narrow ledge that went further beneath the level they had just been on. On the other side of the rushing water Trowa was following their example, gun still at the ready in case it was needed.

The light behind them only offered a small view of the stainless steel wall that they eventually came to. Heero set his hand on the smooth surface knowing Wufei would follow his example. There was more to it then just the flat surface. A barely notable split in material met his calloused fingertips. It was perfectly straight and running vertically from floor to ceiling just out of his reach. It was a door someone didn't want to be found, unless they had knowledge of its existence.

The sound of the river making its way under the final divide and beyond their position couldn't fully mask the raised voices that were yelling beyond the wall Heero had found. Pressing his ear to the surface Wufei could not make out what was being said, but at that point he no longer cared. Their abandoned warehouse was obvious housing an organization that should not be there. On top of an explosion that took out a quarter of the building and the gunshots they heard earlier, he gave Trowa the signal to call in the possibility of hostels to Lady Une. The reception would probably be weak, but the river would cover up the call.

Heero continued to search along the edges of the pathway. The door had no handle, nothing to give an outside viewer the concept that it was more then a wall, but they needed to get past it. If worse came to worse, the water flow would take them beyond the barrier, but at the risk being quickly swept into a situation that was dangerous and unseen.

He always had tricks up his sleeve, however. A small round black device was removed from an inner pocket of his Preventer issued coat. Given the structure and firm set of the door, it most likely slid on a track system into the wall to their left. Heero motioned for Wufei to take a step back while he placed the item at the lowest right corner, next to the almost invisible seam.

He shielded his eyes and flipped a switch, instantly feeling an almost unbearable heat wash over the front of his body. But when it finally died down, he had a perfectly round circle cleanly melted to a puddle of metallic goo. It allowed him to get a view of what was beyond the doorway. The area was dark, he could see the dip of a stair series. The voices they could hear were farther away. A little wiggle room was never a bad thing.

Using the sleeve of his coat and the help of his partner, Heero was able to get enough leverage to force the outer door open. Allowing just enough room for them to squeeze through. Trowa had taken that time to back track and make his way over to the other ledge, keeping a look out behind them while the other two continued to work. A small entryway to a stairwell was exposed on the other side. The last in the line raised an eyebrow, looking between his partners.

They silently moved downward, positioned strategically in the cramped space to not hinder one another. Working together in almost every mission made their thoughts more aligned then most of their specialty. They knew just what each would do and how to act to best help. There was no mistake that this team now had the assignment of infiltration at this point in the game. They were the best. And now was the time to see what they had manage to unveil.

Voices, one low and sinister, the other loud and slightly angered, reached the three sets of ears at the end of the decent. It seemed to be a heated argument. They stopped and waited trying and catch what was being said, but instead two quick gunshots strained their eardrums as it echoed painfully off the stainless steel walls, any other soldier might have been caught off guard. Not them, they were too well trained. Though the argument was easily dismissed as over.

"Fool…" the first voice muttered. "You will be the only evidence they find here." Quiet splashing footsteps distanced themselves from the hidden young men. Nods were exchanged in a signal to continue after an unseen door swooshed shut and the airlock sounded.

Trowa was the first to lay eyes on the scene that presented itself as they enter the room. It was, to say the least, unexpected. A sharp intake of breath was all that was left over from his gasp as it was stifled with his free hand. He quickly closed his eyes and turned his head away, but the damage was already done and his stomach churned and threatened to revolt from the grotesque sight they had stumbled into.

"Monsters... "

Two inches of stale water stood on the floor of the single room. Crimson slowly seeped in wandering tendrils, infecting the blue that spread everywhere. The loser of the earlier argument was laid out face up in a pool of his own blood. Two bullet holes, one in his chest the other in his neck proved that he was most certainly dead. But it wasn't that, no, the death of someone such as that wasn't what bother the tall Preventer so much. He had seen his share of bodies over his years in the force. It was the four large thickly glassed cylinders that stood in the back of the room that had his chest constricted in moral horror.

A various collection of multi-coloured tubes, wires, and mechanics were hooked into both the top and bottom of each of them. A four-monitor unit was hooked into it all, acting as a base of operations and set out in front so anyone operating them would have a clear view. Each dark screen displayed a clearly flat green line, a continuous high pitch whine emitted from the computer units, barely audible over the sounds of the water. Inside each tube was human being... three males and one female. A single clean shot dead between the eyes made sure that they were all dead. Red liquid flowed out of the capsules through the small shatter that the projectile had created upon entry and exit. Mixing easily with the similar based H20.

Their limp, lifeless bodies hung in the lowering element level by the immense set of the wires that they were hooked into, at their chest, arms, and head. Air masks were still firmly in place, that's what allowed them to be fully submerged. By the looks of the pasty bluish complexion they had been dead longer then their friend on the floor.

This was proof enough. Who knew what all went on in this warehouse turned lab, but they knew it was something that they had to stop.

"Come on." Heero commanded, he had seen enough. "Maybe we'll be lucky enough to find some of them alive."

'Them' . . . Trowa barely repressed a shiver. Just how many were there?

The brown haired Japanese made simple work of the code lock keeping the far door shut. Specializing in all things electronic/computer based. Just the extents of his abilities were something no one cared to test. They didn't need to, as long as the job got done. But guesses were pointing to a skill level far above anyone else in the field. It wasn't Heero's nature to brag though.

A loud rumble and flashes of gunfire split the scene in front of them the moment the door slide open, accompanied by a rolling cloud of smoke that wafted into their position.

The three were one step ahead of the game; already positioned on either side of the opening, covered by the metal walls. Wufei on one while Heero and Trowa pressed to the other. One quick press of the red button and this place would be filled with Preventers in just a short matter of time. They only had to assess and secure the possibility of any hostages.

Wufei cocked the chamber of his weapon full then took quick aim, shouting "Preventers! Throw down your weapons!" Shouts and a rain of bullets answered back to their position, sending a piece of shrapnel flying past his ear. "Surrender and no one will get hurt!" His accent gave the words a tinge of malice.

Heero crouched down on his haunches to give both him and Trowa firing room. The large room they found had its visibility greatly hindered by the smoke that was pouring in. Even so, several men could be ID-ed brandished guns, covering others as they escaped out a different exit. White coats similar to a lab coat were visible. None of the Preventer's could clearly see 'what' it was that they were shooting at though. Until now, their presence had been an unknown conflict.

Using the various machines that were space out throughout the room the team was able to move slowly forward in sporadic intervals. Covering each other and firing only to handicap the ones who were trying to flee the scene.

A massive explosion rocked the foundation of the underground lab and probably most of the world above, causing the two remaining doormen to glance away from the fight to find out what was going on. There were two smaller detonations that crumbled part of the ceiling as they went off. Heero took advantage of the distraction; taking two huge steps that brought him up to the guards and with a well-aimed side kick then a hard thrust both were down for the count. Smoke was slowly billowing out from the adjacent room; fires hungrily crawled in, consuming whatever they could find in this metal world. Trowa suppressed the urge to cough as the gray substance entered his lungs forcefully.

Fanning out into a half circle, the three Preventers made sure to cover each other's back as they searched the room for any remaining enemies. This room was bigger then the previous. Rising in a dome a good twenty feet in the air. The central purification unit pumped on despite the disturbance. This was the room that the river ended in to be processed then sent back, cleaned, to the main river outside. The smoked drifted away from the blazes revealing three more experimental pods in its temporary wake. They buzzed with current activity.

A cough and a hard chuckle. "The mighty Preventers..."

Barrels swung to the speaker. A lone scientist standing to the left of the tubes. His white coat was splattered in blood, saturated with all his bad deeds. The voice was easily recognizable, he was the one who killed his own when they first arrived. Wrinkles deepened into a satisfied sneer. "Years of service hidden away from the public eye and you finally show your face here. That only goes to show how in the dark you must actually be. Your eyes tell me much more then the confident stance you each try to portray" He laughed. "You don't have a clu-" a lone bullet tore off half of the man's face before he was allowed to finish. No longer receiving messages from the brain his body fell against the nearest glass tube, sliding down to the ground.

The group was forced to shield their eyes from the flash and kick back as the notable escape route blew up in a fiery display. The strength of the explosion caused them to take a step back to brace, or been knocked over by the vitality.

Trowa raised teary eyes, over his arm, gun still held out in front of his body with the other. He could hear the rush of booted feet coming in behind him. But their backup would miss out. Everyone had either escaped or was killed. Including those that had need to be released from the unknown nightmare. All three of the glass prisons had that signature bullet hole in them. Killing off the occupants within.

No... Trowa took a dismayed step forward, searching for any sign of life before him. They couldn't have failed to save those that were in need! A clearing of a large wisp of smoke quickly made him take back his own forward movement with a light gasp.

A boy, perhaps a bit younger then themselves, stood his ground, feet shoulder width apart, between them and the capsules that had once held life. Dark soot covered his head and bare torso. Loose white pants were torn and stained crimson at the bottoms from the blood flowing around his ankles. Brown hair was disheveled and slightly singed, pulled back into a long messy braid that swung far away from his body in the aftermath of the upsurge. He held his own gun. Barrel lowered to eye level; glaring violet eyes locked the Preventer in a gaze of pure hatred.

"Stop.." one word, spoken in a low, rough whispered tone, the emotion behind it made clear of its threat. It dripped with revulsion, determination.

Beep. . .beep. . .beep. . .

The bleak assumption had been wrong. A fleeting glance at the last screen showed the thin green line spiking with a heartbeat.

Trowa swung his wide green eyes back to the boy, then above, to the tube that the other stood directly in front of. A small pale boy floated in the ever-lowering water level. Blond hair drifted around him like a halo. Like the others, a clean puncture hole cleanly broke the thick glass. Giving a passage out for the blue liquid. But this one had missed its target. A thin line of red seeped from a graze line on his cheek. The bullet had traveled too far right for the kill this sleeping patient.

Beep. . . beep. . . beep. . .

"I will not let you hurt him . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Last Two Standing  
**Chapter: **4  
**Story Notes: **This is 'technically' version two of this story. It was in great need of some substance to it. I have been doing a bunch of research this time around BUT there will still be some made up factors here. This is a fiction story after all.

**Chapter Notes:** This chapter did not change too much from what I originally had. Just small points here and there. Some combining of parts from a couple different chapters. The next chapter will be mostly new however. Are the improvements working well?

* * *

It seemed to be a common stance. Trowa leaned against a wall, arms casually crossed over his chest. Sometimes his emerald eyes were closed, making him appear very relaxed. Today they were open, observing, watching the lone sleeping figure in the infirmary's white-sheeted bed through the dimmed light. Blinks seemed to be at exceptionally stretched intervals. After all, he might miss something by closing them for that split second.

But no, the blond they had rescued seemed to be encased in a drug induced slumber and would only wake when the unknown substance finally drifted out of his system. Locks of shoulder length golden hair were now dry and tousled from lack of attention. His sleep had turned to fitful ever since the other rescue had stepped out of the room with Wufei to be shown the washroom just down the hall.

The braided man was another story, completely. He was 'very' much aware and down right refused to be more then five feet away from his companion at all times since they arrived at headquarters almost five hours ago. Nevertheless the passed time found an immense improvement from their initial meeting, starring down into the void of a loaded gun barrel. To say the least a huge sigh of relief was taken when they finally breathed in fresh air, leaving behind the darkness and enclosure.

Both, the resident doctor, Sally Po and Wufei were mere seconds away from forcing a shot of sedatives on the protective young man so they could get near enough to the other to check him over for any injures when they first arrived. It was comparable to dealing with an over protective, snarling guard dog. One that kept a pistol tucked in the waistband of his dirtied pants. It was painfully apparent, even to one with no medical background, that they had been horribly abused and malnourished while locked away underground. Trust was something that would be a fight to gain for a long time to come he was certain.

Trowa shook his head at the memories. All in all, these were the only two. Bodies littered the aftermath when the search crews combed through the rubble, but it was painfully apparent that the majority of the secret organization had fled safely. Little evidence remained, most of it dismantled or destroyed. Violet eyes had watched at a distance, glazed over in remembrance, before he could be led away along with the waterlogged blond. The rest of the test subjects were released from their graves so they could be, hopefully, identified and given a proper burial.

The two survivors had been ushered into a car after. Taken back to the main Preventer's building and straight to the infirmary located on one of the upper most floors.. They took up residence in one of the few individual rooms set aside for those with a prolonged visit. Sally wanted to keep them quarantined to where only a few people were coming in and out. Mainly herself and the three whom had brought them into the daylight for the first time ever. They'd figure the rest out later, at the moment they were taking it step by step.

Sally had left a short while ago. She wanted to immediately run several tests on the samples they had fought to collect from the two. Heero took the little data they were able to obtain from the warehouse to a computer on a different floor, one fully encrypted on the network. Only Wufei and Trowa remained, in what appeared to be a silent stare down with the one, conscious, rescue. Separated by the expanse of open floor in the room the two had been set up in.

The brown haired boy was filthy, covered in soot and blood. Wufei did not sugar coat this fact after several counts of nothingness. Offering to show the other where he could clean up, if even just a little. The calculating glint remained unwavering on them, causing even a trained soldier an episode of goosebumps. It was only a promise from Trowa, answering an unforeseen question, that set the long haired boy's mind enough at ease that he took that step beyond the room's door. Taking one final gaze back before finally taking his eyes off his fellow rescue after many tiring hours. He would go and Trowa would watch.

"D-Duo... Duo..."

Far gazing eyes focused back to the bed where the soft voice originated from. The sheets were being, once again, obscured as the blond shifted restlessly. His features desperate and fighting with unknown memories. A single tear fought past long pale lashes to trail down a pale cheek. Even unconscious, he knew his companion was not around and it was having a negative affect.

Pushing quieting off the wall, the tall Preventer went to the bedside, kneeling down, and whispered calming words. Hoping to sooth the other until his friend returned. Long fingers rose to brush sweat soaked bangs out of the other's face when the boy's eyes snapped opened, revealing large blue-green orbs. Confusion was plain in those eyes, then turmoil set in when enough focus was gained to see a stranger mere inches from him. The blond kicked his feet against the bed, pushing his back hard and flush to the headboard. The farthest he could move in the confined space of the bed against the wall. Seconds ticked by in silence, Trowa's hand frozen in mid-motion, shocked beyond the use of words.

It was then, that the small boy screamed...

An invisible force flung Trowa and everything within arms reach to the blond across the room to meet the opposite wall with painful vigor. The very foundation of the room under his tall body took on a tactile rumble, quickly building up in strength as if the epicenter of an earthquake was immediately beneath them. Shelves were rapidly emptied of their contents, glass broke, pieces of the ceiling cracked and fell to shattered on the ground. The overhead light exploded in an ear numbing pop.

The red emergency lights flooded to life, dousing all corners in an eerie shade of crimson. Trowa swore, roughly, into the tile his face pressed against. Muscles straining to right himself from the force keeping him dumped in a heap on the ground. He ignored Une's voice as it crackled over the intercom piped through the building. Focusing on figuring out a way that could correct the chaos surfacing in that very room.

"Quatre!" The door banged loudly as it bounced off the wall, almost being torn off its hinges. Duo stumbled amongst the heaving floor and into the tinted room, making it half way across the distance before he was stopped forcefully by a barrier his eyes could not see. Breathing heavily, he tried to call to his friend "Quat, it's okay... We're safe.. Quatre stop!" Words he himself wanted to believe but found he just could not.

After Duo had bolted and the ground started shaking, Wufei quickly followed the brown haired boy back to the room. First laying eyes on the, now awake, blond, then shifting to find his friend struggling against a wall, unable to get upright. He landed hard on his knees, grabbing Trowa firmly with both hands to assist, confusion manifesting in his black eyes. But, whatever had accrued was obliviously out of the realm of probability, this was painfully realized when Trowa was unable to explain what had happened between heaving breaths. Instead keeping his eyes glued on their two charges. Watching as the braided rescue attempted to reassure his very distraught companion, while miming the open air in front of him.

Duo placed both palms, at shoulder height, against the invisible barrier. He could 'feel' the force stopping him from getting closer to the bed. Forcing a calm set to the forefront of his mind, he pushed aside the screams that threatened to tear his very soul from his already abused body. Fingertips dug into the air for a forced grip, then strained to pry apart the very air molecules before him. After a strained effort and one final grunt, Duo's arms flung apart, seeming to open the doors needed for him to take an impossibly large stride to reach the bed. Arms engulfing the panic-stricken blond in an ungainly fold of limbs.

The shaking stopped. The cries cut off almost instantly, breaking into choked sobs. Quatre immediately latched on to his companion who rocked them both in a calming sway. A hushed repeat of their safeness in his ear. And that they were together... Safe and together...

* * *

"I sure hope you've found out something." After the episode, both victims remained inseparable. Teary eyes succumbed to sleep, Quatre tucked safely into Duo's side, the outside world quickly forgotten. The Chinese man gathered three burgers from their dropped spots in the hallway, while he confronted the wave of people looking to check on their safety once the building no longer felt like it was going to crumble apart around them. He took large bites and looked over Heero's shoulder. Who was seated in front of a laptop, ready to show them his findings.

Fingers danced over the keys, bringing up a screen that showed the well-known glass tubes. "It would appear that they experimented with so-called Newtype abilities. A myth today, though many scientist today believe it is the next logical step in evolution for humans." More clicks. "They enhanced and activated many sections of the brain that would normally remain dormant in typical person." Several brain scans popped up, showing the difference in patterns. "These 'Newtypes' scans appear to be using all portions of the brain, simultaneously."

Heero glanced briefly over his shoulder to the other two. "According to the data on this disc, many 'test subjects' were brought in to use and try the procedure on. But, as of today, only four look to have survived the initial 'awakening' of that procedure."

Four profiles replaced the previous screen, each showing a different male. The first stood tall and tan, black mane hanging down to his shoulders. "The earliest was an Icelander by the name of Hana. He would have been twenty eight at the time this was recorded. There are eight years of records for him in that lab." A video started to play, the same young man was shown in sitting cross-legged in a woody forest.

"Subject 01, test fifty seven... " A deep, unknown, voice declared. The dark hair experiment threw a cold glare in the camera's direction, but didn't dare disobey. Brown eyes closed, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Then he disappeared.

The voice started speaking again but no one heeded it at that moment. "He vanished..." Trowa's voice filled with awe as he pulled his chair forward to get a better look. Food fully forgotten.

"Close..." Heero continued, "From what I can figure out, his body is capable of heating via electrical stimulation, the change in degrees between himself and the surrounding area causes a steep temperature gradient that bends light away. Affectingly making himself appear invisible."

"Wouldn't that come in handy for our line of work."

The Japanese man chose to not state the obvious. "No information on history or family in any of these records. Even the recorded finger prints are missing from our main system. My guess is that they erased all proof that any of them ever existed." Heero's brown bangs swayed slightly as he shook his head before moving onto the next one.

"Next was Duo... American... Twenty two, he was only sixteen when they brought him in initially. Apparently his powers were developed to be able to block any of the other Newtype abilities from his fellow test subjects. I have to assume Hana grew too powerful for them to safely contain and they developed Duo to counter act that 'setback'."

Duo's profile faded out and a red head took his place. "Blaay, five years as a test subject would put him at twenty five years old. Pyrokinesis was what he was developed to do. Forcing particles to rub together and create friction at speeds that would make an object appear to spontaneous combust." Another video displayed a round of tests where Blaay ignited several combustible materials at varying ranges.

Finally Quatre's blond head appeared on the laptop. "Quatre is Arabian in decent and is also twenty two but only has two years recorded in these files. The time gap between him and Blaay appear to have opened up new methods of developing a Newtype. He does not need to control objects at a molecular level, instead he has abilities that we would refer to as empathy and telekinesis. The later, we saw demonstrated early." Trowa grumbled a bit at that. "His powers seemed to have advanced much further then the others even though he was there a far shorter time."

One final recording faded in. Quatre's small form appeared to be thrown to the ground in front of an almost transparent cube holding cell. Duo was the prisoner, kneeling and pounding his fists sharply against the thick plastic like material. His hair was loose, falling in a curtain to pool on the ground around him. The shot panned out, revealing four other occupants, dressed in long, white lab coats. Bright lights glared down on top of them all.

"Okay 04 lets try this again, you know the purposed consequences if you refuse to cooperate with us this time, hmm?" There was no indication what the 'consequences' might be but the blond nodded his head slowly, eyes impossibly wide and reflecting many levels of raw fear. Behind him, Duo pleads were left unheard as he continued to beat his fists against the material of his holding cell.

"Subject 04, test thirty four... third try."

They watched for several minutes but nothing appeared to change. The scientists observed the pale boy in front of them, while the Arabian stared right back at them. His chest heaving in gulps of labored breath. The only difference, slowly realized by the ones watching the video, was that Duo had calmed. His violet eyes closed, hands extended in front of him and pressed to the point of blood loss against his confinements in the direction of his fellow experiment.

"02 stop."

The American didn't move a muscle.

"02!"

Nothing.

One of the white coated men pulled a small remote control looking device out of a pocket. "Duo if you do not stop blocking him... You know what will have to be done."

"Duo p-please stop..." Quatre's shaking voice was barely audible and broken by his intake of precious air.

"I won't let them hurt you..."

"As you wish 02!" A button was depressed and several unseen black discs on the floor of the cube emitted a sparking current. Duo's lean frame jerked violently before he screamed out in pain, body falling to the side. Quatre's voice echoed as, he too, curled in on himself.

"Pain... Hate... Jealousy... Pain..." The robotic like list that left the blond's lips slowly rose in volume, voice box cracking as he clutched at the sides of his head, yanking at fists full of hair.

"Pain... Confidence... Addiction... Deceit... Lust... Pain... Loathing... Pain... Malice... Pain..." The video feed slowly began to shake as the ground it recorded rocked, much like that of an earthquake. Something they had all, now, experienced. "Panic... Pain... Pain... Pain... Pain..!" The boy was now screaming his voice hoarse with the repeat. The thick plastic cage behind him splintered from top to bottom, one side falling away in a noisy crash. The electricity was diminished with it, grounding to the outside of the box, leaving the one inside withering.

"You may proceed 02."

Given permission by his superior, Duo slowly crawled on hands and knees out of his confinement and the short distance to Quatre's side. Gently laying a hand on the other's trembling arm. The raw chant cut off at that very moment.

A voice behind the camera spoke. "Good... good. He is improving quite nicely." The video cut off to black before ending.

Silence reigned as the Preventer's stared blankly at the black laptop screen, stunned. It wasn't right. Giving people abilities they were never meant to possess, then playing games so improvement could be marked and recorded.

"What did they hope to accomplish with these Newtypes?" Wufei voiced the single most important question on everyone's psyche. But Heero could only shake his head. He didn't have the answer. None of the files recovered even hinted to any kind of objective.

* * *

Too much information to be digested yet too little to be of any use, it all flew around in one big jumbled mess inside Wufei's head. These 'kids', though they really couldn't be called as much, seeing as they were almost the same age as himself, were 'extremely' dangerous. They had seen it on two different occasions now. Once on a documented recording, and once in real life. How would you expect a person's instinct to react when faced with an unknown and your only known fall back, an ability that does not exist outside the only world you have ever known?

Their life before that day was a complete negative to the outside world. What good was it to allow them to remember it? A little memory lapse with an already tweaked brain wouldn't do any more harm.

Hands rubbed roughly over his lean face, a bed called yearningly to him. The day had been long and taxing. But he couldn't go to bed. Not just yet. He had to talk to them first. He had questions that they could possibly answer, questions his superior officer would surely echo once he went down to find her.

The light in the room was still broken, though the glass had been cleaned up. A thin ray of sunlight snuck past the thick, drawn curtains, illuminating the sleeping forms on the bed but keeping the view of the city hidden. Duo lay of his back, his hair was loose of that thick braid. Providing a natural sheet beneath them. To his right the blond was curled tightly against his side. Nose dug into the folds of the other's clean white shirt. Seeking whatever warmth might be found there. Protected in the enclosure of Duo's arm around his lithe body. His own shoulder length tresses brushed out of his face and tucked behind an ear.

They seemed well enough. Sleep always had that illusion of solace even on the most dangerous of people. The black haired Preventer went to gently shake Duo to awareness. But his hand ran into an invisible barrier about two inches above the boy. If he did not understand what Duo and run into before, he now did.

Aquamarine eyes stared unblinking at him over the rise and fall of his friend's chest. Almost daring him to make another move. However Duo took that instant to jerked slightly, opening his oddly colored eyes with a sleepy blink. "Quat?" He rubbed one eye with his free hand and looked down to his bed companion, then followed the other's line of sight to Wufei. He reigned in his body's programmed response to move away from the Asian man and instead tightened his hold on the blond for a split second. "It's okay Quatre, they helped us leave that place." The Arabian's lashes flickered and the spell was broken. He resumed his previous position and snuggled closer in the croak of Duo's arm.

"Sorry..."

Shaking his head and lowering his hand, Wufei brushed off the apology. "There is no need." He stopped to echo the yawn that came from the brown haired boy, before pulling up a chair to the bed. Leaving enough space to, hopefully, not make the others more uncomfortable then they already were. "I wanted to ask you some questions if you're up to it?"

The bed creaked as Duo untangled himself from his friend, sitting upright and away from the warmth. Quatre didn't so much as twitch. "What kind of questions?" Trust was hard to be won. That much was evident in the clear tenor that spoke and the small narrowing of suspicious eyes.

"We reviewed some data that we recovered from the lab. There were four of you correct?" He had to wait a minute before receiving a slight hesitate nod. Wufei wanted to be very careful not to overstep boundaries that might hurt the little trust that had formed just from the escape his team had offered the two in front of him. "Did you work with each other often?"

"No." Violet eyes looked to the still open doorway as he answered. Taking the cue the Preventer nudged it shut. Only after the fact, did Duo continue. "I rarely saw the other two... but Quatre, he needed me more. Or rather 'they' wanted me there when they did tests." Wufei didn't have to ask who 'they' were, he already knew by the venom that dripped off the word. "Quat could hurt them and they knew it."

A thin brow arched upwards. "How so?"

The rescue's finger tapped the side of his skull twice.

"Sounds a bit careless on their part to me."

"It was... that's why I was there."

It made sense in a sickening sort of way. Moving on. "Duo... isn't your real name, is it?" The Chinese man had to figure as much, but they wanted to connect the invisible dots the data had given them. It also verified how much memory the experiments were allowed to keep while their brain had been played with.

A single barked laugh was not quite expected. "Of course not." Idle hands grabbed at the mass of brown hair, pulling it over his shoulder, fiddling with the long loose locks. Pulling them together tightly, then releasing them again. Over and over Duo performed this motion. "Real names were the first thing to go. Most never made it through to get their new name..." The last statement was barely whispered. Duo took in a shaky breath and began again a bit stronger. "We're just numbers really. But they thought they were being clever when the names were assigned to us. Half the time they didn't even use them." Silence reigned again as Duo ordered his thoughts. His brain screaming that he was not to divulge this information to anyone or be punished. Except the ones who would punish him, were now gone.

Wufei waited patiently. "Hana... Hana was the first, the number one when spoken in Korean 'is' Hana." He indicated to himself with a limp wave of his hand. "Duo is an American term meaning a pair or two. Blaay or Blaa is Hmong for three. Quatre-"

"Is French..."

A nod. "Just numbers... not very clever if you ask me."

"Do you remember anything about your past?" Wufei leaned forward, resting elbows on his knees.

Long brown hair shook. "No, just that dark place." The lean form shivered but didn't reach for a blanket, instead leaving it tucked around the blond.

What was said confirmed a few of their suspicions. Trowa had caught a pattern with the names, but couldn't place them all. Memories were completely wiped. It only helped a little, but anything was better then nothing at all, as the saying goes. One last question. "Do you know why they were doing this?"

A waterfall of chestnut was released, once again free from molding hands. Impossibly large eyes glazed over in a painful memory. "Something bad... something 'very' bad..." the words were choked out in a visible rising of hysterics. "I have no clue what!" They were just tools after all. "I acted when I did because they were going to kill us! They had already killed the ones waiting to wake up." It was obvious the boy was on the verge of tears, yet none ever showed in his eyes. On a closer look Wufei noticed wet trails flowing down Quatre's cheek, ended in the folds of the sheets, shedding the emotions the other could not through clenched lashes.

The rescue's final words came out in a throaty whine. "I did not want to die..."

The Chinese man stood from his seat and took the chance of physical comfort by placing his calloused hand on Duo's thin shoulder. "And you will not. You are safe and will no longer be used, that I will guarantee on my honor, understand?" the barest nod of acknowledgement was all that Wufei needed. In his heart, he realized that was probably the first time those words had been spoken to either of them. And it hurt.


End file.
